bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Alones
Alones adalah single keempat Aqua Timez. Judul lagu ini digunakan sebagai lagu tema pembuka pertama untuk anime Bleach, digunakan mulai dari Episode 121 sampai Episode 143. Daftar Lagu *1. ALONES *2. Akatsuki (暁, Daybreak) *3. Mr. Roadrunner (Mr.ロードランナー, Mr.Rōdorannā) (DJ Mass'Skate Sonic* Remix) *4. ALONES (Instrumental Mix) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= 折れた 淡い翼 君は少し青すぎる空に疲れただけさ もう誰かのためじゃなくて 自分のために笑っていいよ 以前として忍びよる孤独 内側にともる蝋燭 賑わうパーティー 豪華なシャンデリアと裏腹に 足りない言葉の 窪みを何で埋めたらいいのだろう？ もうわからないや せめて夢の中で 自由に泳げたら あんな空もいらないのに 昨日までのことを 塗り潰さなくても 明日に向かえるのに 折れた 淡い翼 君は少し青すぎる空に疲れただけさ もう誰かのためじゃなくて 自分のために笑っていいよ 劣等感との和解は 簡単には叶わないさ 自意識のてっぺんに座る 鏡が写す花びら 振り絞るように 凝れた愛を叫んでみるけれど もどかしくて 巡る時の中で 傷口はやがて かさぶたに変わっていく 君はそれを待たず とても美しく とてもはかなげで 剥がれ落ちたあとの 産毛のように 日だまりの中で震える祈り 今は無理に誰かのことを 愛そうと思わなくていいのに 時にこの世界は 上を向いて 歩くには少し眩しすぎるね 沈むように 目を伏せると 乾いた地面が涙をすする Why do we feel so alone anytime? 全てを受けとめなくてもいいよ Why do we feel so alone anytime? こらえることだけが 勇気じゃない |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Oreta awai tsubasa Kimi wa sukoshi Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa Mou dareka no tame ja nakute Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni Tarinai kotoba no Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou Mou wakaranai yo Semete yume no naka de Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni Kinou made no koto o Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni Oreta awai tsubasa Kimi wa sukoshi Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa Mou dareka no tame ja nakute Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo Rettoukan to no wakai wa Kantan ni wa kanawanaisa Jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru Kagami ga utsusu hanabira Furishiboru you ni Kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo Modokashikute Meguru toki no naka de Kizuguchi wa yagate Kasabuta ni kawatte iku Kimi wa sore o matazu Totemo utsukushiku Totemo hakanage de Hagare ochita ato no Ubuge no you ni Hi damari no naka de furueru inori Ima wa muri ni dareka no koto Ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni (Instrumental) Toki ni kono sekai wa Ue wo muite Aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushii sugiru ne Shizumu you ni Me wo fuseru to Kawaita chimen ga namida wo susuru Why do we feel so alone anytime? Subete wo uketomenakute ii yo Why do we feel so alone anytime? Koraeru koto dakedo yuuki ja nai |-| Terjemahan Lirik Inggris= Pale broken wings, you're just a little tired from the sky which is too blue Don't do it for anyone else Just smile for yourself loneliness is still creeping up, A candle lit up inside totally incompatible with a splendid, bustling party The hollowness of the absence of your words, is it ok just to bury them? I still don't know At least within dreams If I can swim freely even if there isn't anywhere like that, Even if everything until now is forgotten, Even if I can face tomorrow... Pale broken wings, you're just a little tired from the sky which is too blue Don't do it for anyone else Just smile for yourself The peacefulness of inferiority won't come true so simply Settling above your self-consciousness A petal reflected by a mirror Straining my lungs, tryin' to call dirtied love, however, it's so frustrating As times are passing My wounds are cursed My scabs are changed You haven't got that So beautiful Yet so short lived After the scabs fall off Just like the newer, shorter hair near the scar My prayer are shaking in the bright light I won't forcibly try to love you... (Instrumental) Sometimes, in this world When we try to walk ahead, it's a little too bright, isn't it? It's like we're sinking When we feel like giving up, the dry land sucks up our tears Why do we feel so alone anytime? We don't have to take it all, you know Why do we feel so alone anytime? Simple refrain isn't courage |-| Terjemahan Indonesia= Hancurlah, sayap yang pucat Kau hanya sedikit kelelahan Di bawah langit yang terlalu biru Jangan berpikir melakukannya untuk orang lain Hanya cobalah tersenyum pada dirimu sendiri Kesepian masih merayap naik, sebuah lilin menyala didalamnya sama sekali tak cocok dengan, kerumunan indah yang ramai Kurangnya kata-kata yang berubah menjadi kekosongan Apa yang dapat mengisinya? Aku sudah tak tau lagi Setidaknya, didalam mimpi Aku dapat berenang bebas, dan tak perlu langit biru itu lagi Jika saja, aku bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi kemarin Aku akan dapat bertahan hidup Hancurlah, sayap yang pucat Kau hanya sedikit kelelahan Di bawah langit yang terlalu biru Jangan berpikir melakukannya untuk orang lain Hanya cobalah tersenyum pada dirimu sendiri Karakter Karakter yang muncul di Anime: #Kon #Kurōdo #Ririn #Noba #Ichigo Kurosaki #Renji Abarai #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Ururu Tsumugiya #Jinta Hanakari #Rangiku Matsumoto #Kisuke Urahara #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Tessai Tsukabishi #Rukia Kuchiki #Orihime Inoue #Sōsuke Aizen #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Sajin Komamura #Kenpachi Zaraki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Shunsui Kyōraku #Jūshirō Ukitake #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Retsu Unohana #Soi Fon #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Isane Kotetsu #Nanao Ise #Izuru Kira #Yachiru Kusajishi #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Chōjirō Sasakibe #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Momo Hinamori #Kiyone Kotetsu #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Shūhei Hisagi #Hanatarō Yamada #Kaname Tōsen #Gin Ichimaru #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Ulquiorra Cifer #Coyote Starrk #Zommari Rureaux #Nnoitra Gilga #Szayelaporro Granz #Tier Harribel #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Yammy Llargo #Aaroniero Arruruerie #Kaien Shiba Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Opening